The College
by MayaPatch
Summary: Strange deaths had happened in the Chi College years ago and the return of an albina girl upset Charley to the point to cry and have nightmares. The guys were worried and asked why. Charley was reluctant to tell about that dark story that upset all Chicago. What happened when she was at the college? Who's Iris? LATEST CHAPTER-5
1. The damned girl

This is the first horror story that I write. I'm inspired by the anime "Another", a good one I can say. This anime is inspired by a japanese legend about an eye that can see the dead (Do you know the film "The eye"? In the truth I'd never watched this film but I heard about it by some friends). Then I like the theme of this kind of eyes and I decided to write something. The character of Iris is inspired by Mei Misaki of the anime Another, but just for the eye and the eye patch (And the porcelain doll).

The first chapter is inspired by the episode Motocross trap (2nd season)

I won't do regular updates because of the FF "The Gladiators", or better its sequel xD and... yes... the study time... sob.. September exams are close! But remember, this story won't be long. Is just a "short" one :)

Cap 1- The damned girl

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Don't bother the dead  
or the Death will come  
to take her price."_

It was a regular day, the Biker Mice had fought against Limburger and defeated him easily. But that evening something took a strange way. Despite the first failure, the Big Cheese asked to Karbunkle to try again to use the zombies as goons. Last time it wasn't so good involving Mafia's members.

They were again in the graveyard of the city and this time they chose simple citizens. They were always zombies and the mice couldn't defeat them easily. The goons were ready to protect Limburger and the scientist and for let them revive the zombies. As expected the Martians arrived in perfect time. Vinnie's screams where audible by far distance "Let's take down the fat ball!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down Vincent!" Throttle told him off sighing. They couldn't make a lot of chaos in a graveyard. The last time in which they told Charley what happened the first time in that last place, the girl got angry. Humans had in their heart those places so much.

Despite everything was ready, Karbunkle hadn't the time to pour his strange potion on the white tomb. A female low voice told slowly "Please, move away." it seemed coming from a remote place and the girl that spoke was very strange. She was a human but she didn't seemed being so, it was a feeling so strange to describe. One of the goons screamed "IT'S HER!" and then got on his vehicle "Don't speak, look or something else!" and then he ran away. The other goons made the same as soon as they recognized the strange girl.

The girl continued to walk towards the white tomb without watching the scared goons. On her forearms was sitting a blond doll with a violet goth dress. The girl herself seemed a porcelain doll. She wore a long red dress full of black laces. A black top hat rested on her head covered by white hair. Her skin was pale and the right red eye looked before at Limburger, then at the mice and then at Karbunkle. The left eye was covered by a white eye patch. She stopped close to the tomb as waiting for something and meanwhile the wind started to blow strongly.

A moment of silence fell on the place and only the crows croaked. The girl was looking the mad scientist but in her face there wasn't trace of emotions, her eye seemed empty, close to the indifference "What are you doing on her tomb?" she asked then with the same low and slow voice. She mad a step ahead and Karbunkle trembled. That girl had a strange "aura" around her. The mad scientist couldn't see it but he felt it and he heard too strange rumors about the _girl of the graveyard_.

He hid behind the big body of Greasepit and watched her a bit scared. The girl sighed patiently and then walked again speaking "Your home is so dirt my dear." she took a hanky and rubbed it on the loculus of the photo of a black haired girl, she was smiling brightly and her blue eyes were beautiful. The red dressed girl rested the doll on the ground and started her usual routine: changing the flowers and cleaning the white marble.

"You finished it." a voice of an old man said, the guardian of the graveyard. He watched the girl with attention and came closer to her, he carried the doll "She's beautiful."

The girl turned to him "She liked her. I promised to finish her for our birthday but... the Death brought her away form me." she explained turning to her work "Do you have the key?" she asked.

The old man nodded and took by his pocket a little golden key "I saved it."

The girl took the key and the doll, then she opened a little showcase and put the doll inside it. She settled her better ad she could and then closed the showcase. Everything was done slowly and with cure "Happy Birthday sis." she said watching the photo but she murmured something else that nobody couldn't hear, the phrase finished with a "I promise".

Vinnie was going to speak but Throttle stopped him raising an arm, he wanted to watch. He had never seen a human taking care so much of a simple tomb. Charley never went to a graveyard since they were on the Earth, probably all her familiars were still alive so the girl hadn't the need to go in a place like that. Martians weren't so attentive in similar things. But there was something of strange in that girl.

The old guardian tried to start a conversation "Then, I think she'll like her." he said with a little sad smile, and so, another member of that family passed over in an horrible and mysterious circumstance "Will your little sister go to the Chi College?" he asked.

The girl seemed frozen, her left hand trembled spasmodically and she was forced to close it in a punch "I'd like to don't send her there, but she wants." she answered.

The old man sighed "Remember, if you need something... if something will happen there..." his face became white as a sheet, he'd never liked tell about what happened years ago, in that "haunted college".

The girl nodded slowly "I know... thanks for it." she turned to him and made a little curtsey and gave back the key "Please keep an eye on her." she asked and gave a last look on the tomb and the peoples that were here, she totally ignored them, she didn't think important speaking with the strangers "Are you sure that the rain doesn't wet the doll?" she asked looking the showcase.

The old guardian nodded the head and a thunder broke the sky "Oh... I did good taking the umbrella with me. Don't you have one?"

The girl shook the head slowly and watched the dark sky "I like the rain, above all the autumn's one." another thunder growled "Then I go, my little sister is waiting for me."

As the girl was gone, the old man watched the path through she was walking, it was dark and silent "Poor girl." sometimes he had the impression that she wasn't human, she had never smiled or get angry also if the that strange man with the white coat was so close to her sister. The guardian took a fast look on the tomb and turned to watch the path but the girl disappeared.

"I remember her." Greasepit said suddenly "The goons told about her a lot of times. They're so scared!"

"Why?" Karbunkle asked but then he remembered "Oh.. don't tell me.. she's..." he put the hands on the head

"Right.. she's she's." Greasepit said.

The mice looked each other, they wondered if Charley knew something about that girl. Then Throttle took the word "Hei, do you have intention to stay here or go away?"

Limburger seemed unease "I'm sorry but... today I think we have done..."

The guys arrived at the scoreboard just in time because a heavy rain started to fall, Charley was waiting for them and she started when they told her about the strange girl of the graveyard. Charley had watched them horrified and the eyes wide, suddenly she changed behavior and preferred stay silent "I don't remember a lot about her." she simply said toneless "Dogs and root beers, come on guys!"

So they started to eat but Throttle was still thinking about the girl "Seriously, I'd like to know more. The goons seemed scared and the grease ball too."

"That's normal. It says a lot of things about her, all rumors." the brown haired girl said sitting. A thunder made her boggle "Oh... that's bad." she rested the head on the hand's palms.

"Stay here tonight, you know we've space." Throttle proposed with a smile "It isn't a good idea walking under the rain.. and with this storm."

"Oh well I haven't an umbrella. I suppose I should accept the invitation." Charley said resigned. In the truth she was glad about it. A shiver ran across her back, nope, she wouldn't go at home.

"Really, Sweetheart what do you know about that girl?" Vinnie asked "Just what you remember."

"She seemed so alone despite she said to have another sister." Modo commented with the eye down.

Charley covered the face with the hands and rubbed them "Oh well..." she muttered, for years she tried to forget, for years she tried to don't think about what happened and now the mice asked to her to remember. She tried to speak but the voice blocked in the throat "Sorry guys, I can't. I go to bed... sorry." the girl said standing up and going on the sofa, she took a blanket and tried to sleep.

* * *

_She walked through the corridor, the darkness was everywhere. She feared but she needed the bathroom. Her feet didn't made noise, the carpet cushioned it so her college mates didn't hear her. The green eyes wandered searching for a source of light and then they found it. The bathroom door was opened._

_The brown haired girl swallowed and headed to the room but she heard a strange noise and then a chill shiver across her back. Her long dressing gown fluttered like moved by a invisible and untouchable wind. The girl turned backwards but she didn't see anyone. Maybe her imagination. She continued to walk and reached the bathroom and she saw a shadow moving on the tiles and then in the mirror._

_Charlene Davidson would never imagine what she had seen that night through the mirror. The wall behind her was dripping of blood, someone slid along the wall leaving the traces of the fingers, the traces then led into the little closet, the door was semi closed. _

_The girl swallowed and a voice whispered in her ear "Why?". _

_Charley turned to the source of the voice but no one was at her side. She heard the voice again, the echoing voice of a girl "Why?" _

_The girl started to tremble and then came closer to the semi closed door, she opened it with a hand and screamed._

"_Charley! Charley!" a male warm voice called._

"_Sweetheart!" another male voice called her, she felt shaken by two strong hands._

Then the light came back and the earthling screamed and with the eyes full of tears. She covered the face with the hands murmuring something "No.. no... NO!" the head ached and panted. Then she raised the eyes and saw the guys, they looked at her scared.

"Are you ok ma'am?" Modo asked worried. He went to take a glass of fresh water.

The girl took it and drank at once "Thanks..." her hands still trembled.

YouU screamed and awoke us!" Vinnie exclaimed apprehensive.

Charley put an hand on the forehead "I'm sorry guys... just a nightmare."

"It must be a bad one for make you scream like that." the tan mouse said sitting at her side and pulling her close to him.

The girl curled in his arms and rested the head on his chest "I though I forgot it..." she covered the eyes with the hands and shook the head to drive away the horrible image that appeared in her mind. Her best friend... "Why... why..." the most difficult question to answer "Why?" she cried and murmured "I want forget... why..."

"Please ma'am..." Modo murmured caressing her brown hair, he took a look on Throttle who eyed back him and sighed. It was sure, something upset the girl, something of bad and that the peoples of that city preferred to forget. The goons escaped when they saw the girl, Greasepit and Karbunkle seemed scared by her. But the truth was that the mice too felt something of strange, something that they couldn't explain.

Throttle pressed the thin body of the girl against him and rubbed his chin on her head "If this concerns our question... I apologize for us all." he said.

Charley shook the head "Not your fault." she answered a little calm, she dried the eyes with the hands "But.. yes it concerns the girl..." she sighed "You know... that girl lost all her family except for the younger sister. She left the city and stood in Japan, as I've heard." she said "Some peoples said that she wanted improve her work of doll maker and that she knew someone in the land of the rising sun."

"Why do peoples fear her?" Throttle asked softly.

"They think she brings misfortune. Since she left Chicago no more deaths happened." she answered sniffing.

"Deaths?" Vinnie exclaimed, the eyes wide.

Charley nodded her head slowly and sniffed again "I was at the college when it happened. Oh better..." she closed the eyes "Sever years had been passed until I arrived at the college but ..." she shook the head and sighed "I dunno where's the truth but... the peoples say that something of strange happened in the college.. a girl disappeared in the building in renovation and no one found her. Since then the girls of the college, but also the profs and the guardian of the school, had always heard strange voices from the building, a kind of litany or a lament and the girls that walked close to the building the next day died in terrible way. The only thing that I know is that the mayor interrupted the renovation and closed the building. The Chi College was closed and a new building was made. Then the College opened again but the strangeness continued to happen. The worst one happened when I was at the last year of the studies..." she murmured.

The mice shivered and exchanged a look, they had heard similar storied in horror films and they could understand only partially what the girl was saying "What about the girl of the graveyard?" Throttle asked.

Charley shook the head "I wasn't in her classroom, then I can tell you only what I remember. In her class the girls started to get crazy... they tried to kill her and each others." she said running a hand across her hair "The girl, her name is Iris, was the victim of a lot of strange accidents before she left."

"Kill her? Accidents?" Throttle was skeptical "Did she have the eye patch?"

Charley nodded "She had always worn it. Nobody knows what she hides behind it."

"Why you screamed... _Why_?" Vinnie asked still worried, he felt restless as if someone was looking at him from somewhere.

Charley tried to remember "I dreamed about... about.. the death of a friend of mine, my best friend." she answered "I found her in the bathroom, someone had attacked her... or I thought... blood was everywhere, on the floor and on the wall as she had fought against something but no weapons or knives were found on the place." she swallowed "Then when I found her I ran into the corridor and I saw Iris." she needed to speak, she needed to tell someone about what happened "She stood on the feet at the center of the corridor and looked at me with her empty eye and she asked _Have you heard her?_ I didn't understand but then I remembered the chill and the voice. Then Iris came close to me and said _I saw her. There._ And she pointed the door of the bathroom." Charley mimicked the act pointing the door of the scoreboard.

"What did she see?" Throttle asked.

Charley shook the head "I had never known it. Iris left the college before that the tragedy had started." she answered "The girls of the college started to kill each other like insane and my mother sent me in another college. A lot of girls did it as the strangeness started. Only who transferred survived. So me, my cousin Andrea and other few girls."

"Oh man... this.. this is... upsetting..." Vinnie commented jerking when the glass of the window trembled hit by the rain.

"I had nightmares for years..." said Charley carrying the legs to the chest and curling on herself like a ball, in the truth she omitted some details, some macabre details that persecuted her for years.


	2. I can see

Chap 2- I can see

"_I can't see you, I can't hear you  
Do you still exist?  
I can't feel you, I can't touch you  
Do you exist?  
The Phantom Agony  
I can't taste you, I can't think of you  
Do we exist at all?"_

**The Phantom Agony- **Epica

"_Peoples are small, their mind is small. They're afraid of everything they can't see."_

* * *

In the following days no one told about the story of the Chi College. Charley focused only on her job and avoided thinking about it. She felt unease and every night she started to sleep with a lighted lamp, the darkness scared her more now than ever and every noise made her jerk. It was a strange situation, similar than the last years. Despite she was in the dormitory with the other girls, she had always covered herself with the blanket to the nose watching the ceiling.

Charley did it again, lighted lamp and blanket to the nose. She didn't accept again the proposal of the guys to stay with them and then now she was in her bedroom. Every morning she woke up more tired than the previous days and this worried the mice.

"Charley-girl..." Throttle began undecided "We are here. If you need something... you can ask." she could ask them everything also just their reassuring presence.

Charley showed a big smile but the fear didn't disappear in her eyes "Thanks but I'm good now. Really." she returned to work to the engine of a car. She said it, but her movements were so rigid and clumsy "Can you switch on the the TV? I'd like to listen the television news."

Throttle obeyed but he couldn't not notice how quiet was that girl and eyed his bros, Vinnie gave a shrug and Modo sighed patiently. The journalist started to speak about the usual things of the world, wars, economy, policy, animals but at the end the announcer told about something that made Charley attentive. The girl left her work and turned the volume up.

"_Despite what happened two days ago, the Mayor refused to close the Chi College. A lot of peoples are asking to demolish the old building but the authority doesn't believe that there's a supernatural cause that has killed the two new students two days ago. According to the testimonies the two girls were around the aforesaid building and had a strange behavior. I switch the line to you, Norm."_

"It started yet..." Charley murmured looking the electronic device, she sat on a close chair trying to control the tremor at her hands.

Norm appeared on the screen, at his shoulders there was the old building of the college but he seemed a bit scared so he stood at safety distance and around him there were some students. A lot of them had strange expressions on their faces, others were scared, others again sad. "_Yes, thanks Angie. Well, the two girls have been found on the stairs of the building at my back. Someone said that they were... like... it's hard to describe... better if we ask to the testimonies." _Norm went close two girls and made them a question "_What happened before this tragedy?"_

The girl with brown hair swallowed and tried to speak "T_hey seemed away with the mind. I don't know how explain. They came at the lessons but they seemed don't listen what the prof was saying. They weren't at lunch and were always together until the guardian didn't found them dead."_

Norm arched the eyebrows "_Why did the guardian go inside the old building? Wasn't here a kind of legend about it?"_ he asked.

This time at asking was the other girl with black hair and blue eyes "_Of course. But the guardian felt a strange smell, like... something in putrefaction. We know.. the damp makes this process faster and so... he went inside and found them." _she explained with determination "_But the strange thing was the absence of blood."_

"_That's weird. So then... they must be dead before than they were found."_ Norm said obtaining the consensus of the black haired girl "_Well Angie. I gave to you the line. I only can say that there's a big mystery around it. Last years nothing had happened, but probably this year is going to be different. I really hope not but who can say..."_

The journalist Angie seemed upset but she couldn't show it openly, only her eyes spoke for her "_Well... thanks Norm, were always awaiting for news. And with this last sad news we have done. See you next time."_

"So, it started." a female voice said "And demolishing the old building they won't solve the problem." it was Angela. She had the work bag with her "Sorry for my sudden arrival, but I was listening too." her face was pale "Then this year we are going to have another carnage?"

Charley sighed "I don't know but..." she ran to hug the cousin "I'm happy to see you."

Angela looked at her in the eyes "I feel what you're feeling." she simply said "That's why I'm here." her voice was low and glanced at the mice furtively.

"They know what happened. I told them some days ago but..." she swallowed "Not everything."

Angela bit the lip nervously "Well... I need your company." she said "I must tell with someone. I don't wanna go alone..."

Charley looked at her interrogative "Who?"

"The girl of the graveyard." the brown haired journalist answered "It's important. I know that she knows everything but she hasn't the possibility to speak. Since you met her in that corridor..." she topped to speak "Please Charley." she asked seeing the pale face of the cousin.

"Do you remember what happened every time someone told her?" asked the mechanic "Don't you?"

Angela nodded "But I need to know... and I need a reassurance to don't be crazy!" she said.

"Crazy?" Charley exclaimed puzzled "What are you saying?"

"About _this_." Angela answered taking an old photo from her wallet and giving it to the girl "Do you see someone who must not be here?"

Charley took the photo and looked it attentive and shook the head "What must I see? It's your birthday photo. I was here too." the girl continued to watch the paper, everyone was here, in front the table on which there was the bday pie, everyone was here except for... "Sorry I don't understand." everything was normal in that photo.

Angela took it a little rudely "Then I knew that you couldn't see." she said "That's why I think I became crazy if only me I can see it." then she turned to the guys "Can you see too?" she asked.

The mice nodded and did what Charley had done before.

Throttle scratched his head "It's a nice photo." he simply commented.

His bros were of the same thought but Angela could understand, they didn't know what happened one years before her 10th bday. They couldn't know about the old promise that couldn't be kept.

"So... can you accompany me Charley?" Angela asked again "Please... I'm a little scared of that place."

"The graveyard?" Throttle asked receiving a shook of the head.

"The doll shop." the journalist answered "She has one near the park."

* * *

Charley didn't know why she had accepted but they were in front the shop, it seemed an antique shop than a doll's one. Angela made the first step, the shop was opened.

"Cassandra's eye?" Vinnie exclaimed puzzled when he read the name of the shop "What does it mean?"

Angela gave a shrug and entered, the hanging bell rang. The indoor was full of porcelain dolls rested in the windows and on the shelves. They were beautiful and good done, but their colored eyes were empty like the expressions of their faces. A big pendulum clock was near the counter and its sound ticked the seconds. The atmosphere was a bit disturbing with that low light and the silence.

Charley was attracted by a realistic and beautiful doll. She was lying on a bed of white roses, a flower crown was on her head and the arms were crossed on the chest, under the hands there was a big red rose. She was wearing a long pretty dress. Her hair were black and loose. The eyes were of a light blue, they were looking the ceiling with that empty look. The little red lips were closed.

"What can I do for you?" a slow voice asked suddenly, the owner of the shop was standing here dressed like one of her dolls. Her white hair was tied in two plaits and her red eye was looking them attentive "Do you want buy a doll? I warn you, they aren't cheap."

Charley looked around with the eyes wide, the prices were so high "I see." she muttered puzzled.

Angela took the word "I need to speak with you Iris." she said "About two tings." she was direct, no preambles or something else.

Iris looked at her and went to the door and turned on _Closed_ the signboard "Better if we go upstairs. You seem unease here." she said climbing the stairs at the left of the counter. The group followed her and found themselves in a pretty apartment "You can put off the helmet, I know you aren't humans." she said to the mice "I can _see _that."

They were in the living room sitting on the comfy sofas, the apartment was so different than the shop. It was full of light and with simple furniture but a lot of dolls sat on them. The sofas were put in a way they could surround the tall table at the center of the circle. The albino girl took them some cups of tea and sat with them, the hands on the legs "Then, what do you want know?" she asked.

Angela seemed unease, she swallowed and took the photo "I wanna know if you can see someone that must not be here." she said.

Iris looked the paper puzzled "A photo?"

The journalist nodded "Can you see someone at the right of the brown haired child?"

The albino girl looked at the photo attentive but shook the head "Under normal conditions... I can't." she narrowed the red eye and then opened it "Maybe..." she touched the eye patch but the hand delayed, she seemed undecided on what do.

"Problems?" Angela asked worried "I just wanna know that I'm not crazy."

Iris sighed and touched again the eye patch, this time she took it away showing what she had hide for all those years: a yellow eye, it was opaquer than the red one, empty like the dolls that the girl produced.

Angela and Charley stood with the eyes wide "A glass eye?" the journalist exclaimed gazing the yellow eye.

Iris nodded slowly, the hand covered the yellow eye "This is an eye doll, that's why I can see what I shouldn't." she explained turning the look on the photo "I see her now." a woman with blurred edges was at the right of the browned girl, she was smiling but her skin was pale like a ghost and the eyes totally white "Is this woman dead for an illness?" the shop owner asked.

Angela started and nodded "How do you..."

"I can see the color of the death around her..." she answered gazing the image "I can see it around this guy too." she pointed a long haired guy.

The journalist had her eyes wide "But he... he died a few time after that this photo was taken." she said.

Charley was scared by this strange situation, the color of the death?

"Then this is a glass eye?" Throttle wondered interested "How you can see with that?" he had bionic eyes but they didn't worked good... then he was curious about a glass one, HOW they could work? She said it was a doll's one.. then HOW? He watched the albino girls that eyed him back.

Iris put down the photo and sighed "I don't know. But I can." she explained "My mother made this eye for me because when I lost the real one she thought that an artificial eye would be ugly. But during the operation I was close to die."

"Did you have a Near Death Experience experience?" Angela exclaimed near to yell. Then she calmed down realizing that her reaction was a bit excessive "How it was?" she asked.

Iris covered the red eyes looking again the photo and then gave it back to Angela "The death isn't kind." she answered with cold tone "She's dark until you can see. No lights... no hope and no one is here." she stood up and went near the window looking outside "I realized that you're totally alone when she comes. So it doesn't matter how much friends you have, or social life, in any case you'll be alone."

Angela was speechless, probably the NDE had given some strange powers to that glass eye "What you can see with that?" she asked.

Iris turned to her "Well... I can see the death. When someone is nearly to die, when someone act like it wasn't in himself like the two girls that died about two days ago."

"Do you know what happened to them?" Charley asked "And... what happened years ago?" she had a little hope to discover what was happening and how to solve the problem.

The white haired girl nodded "But I can't tell you, sorry." she took the eye patch and covered the yellow eye "I don't wanna look anymore." she simply answered and the red eye was covered by a veil of sorrow "I don't wanna look. Please... now is better if you go and don't ask about this story again. Whatever will happen."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter finished. I used a part of the Epica's song because I thought it was perfect for this chapter.


	3. Why

"_I'll follow them all  
And I'll be bringing them down  
Wherever they go  
I'm right behind  
There's nowhere to go  
Your head on the line  
There is no rope  
You're running out of time  
So where will you go  
When I will murder your soul "_

**Within Temptation- **_Murder_

Chap 3- Why

* * *

Angela walked up and down, she needed to know "Well... sum up..." she told herself than the others, she took the block notes and read what she had written "She has an eye that can see the ghosts, she knows what happened at the college and _why_..."

"Why?" Charley repeated suddenly "Why..." the most difficult question to answer, why.

"There is something else that we must know?" Throttle asked, he was really interested about this story and something told him that it wasn't a simple legend. Girls were dead for real, peoples were scared. The tan mouse thought that his duty was solve this problem too, protect the citizens. Probably there was a kind of killer, like Jack the Ripper. He waited for an answer.

"Instead of asking, we can go there and take a look." Modo proposed, he had always loved the detective films besides of the cop's one "We can investigate."

Angela's and Charley's face painted of white. The mechanic came closer to him "Listen to me, dear..." she said "Is better lave this situation and..."

"No, he's right." Angela interfered "Why don't we go there and see what there's? Why the girls die when they go close to the old building? What is inside?"

Charley sighed "Angy.. don't..."

"Nope Beautiful eyes, I'm a journalist, do you remember? I have the duty to make the peoples know. I must do it. I must find the answer." Angela seemed determined "Who's killing the girls? Who does live inside the old building? Is it really human? And then we have three giant mice that can protect us, they're strong and..."

"Not against what we can't see." Charley interrupted "That Iris said that she saw something in the bathroom. But I didn't see anything and..."

"But you could _hear_ it or am I wrong?" Angela said "You told me about it and I didn't forget."

Throttle raised the head pulling away the thoughts "Hear?" he asked.

Angela nodded "Hear. Charley heard someone speaking at her ear before to find the corpse of her friend, the first victim of the year." she explained glancing at Charley who wrapped the arms around herself "The voice said _why_. And this is what we want know... why."

Vinnie chuckled "Then let's go to take a simple look, nothing of so bad." he stood up from his red bike "What could it happen to us?"

Charley didn't seemed agree and sighed "But that building is cursed..."

The white mouse wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Don't worry Sweetheart, do you remember? We are heroes!"

"In your dream." the mechanic said pulling his ear "Don't do something of stupid..."

"Is that a recommendation?" Vinnie asked hopeful.

Charley sighed puzzled "Yes... but I want come with you guys..." she delayed.

"You're doing a big mistake." a low feminine voice said, Iris was standing on the feet at the entrance of the garage, this time the doll dress was light blue and white, she was pale as usual.

Angela smiled a little "I'm glad to see you." she said.

"And I'm glad to see that you're good." the albino girl answered "What are you thinking to do?" she asked "She won't let you snooping around."

So Throttle was right, someone was around the College "If we can do something..."

"You can't." Iris interrupted him "And I don't let you go there. Too dangerous."

"Listen to me Sweetheart..." Vinnie began " If we won't intervene, something of bad will happen again."

The doll maker folded her arms on the chest "And what do you want do then?" she asked ironic.

The white mouse was going to answer, the mouth opened and the index finger on the air "Err... I... Do... no... I don't know..." he chuckled embarrassed.

"Vincent..." Throttle sighed exasperated "Let me speak with her."

"You seem the smarter guy here." Iris said "Why don't you understand?"

The tan mouse sat on his dark bike "Well.. since me and my bros had been arrived on this planet, we had always protected the citizens. We have the duty to do it. They need someone that does it."

"We play at the heroes, unh?"the white haired gir murmured l "Then you can't go there, you don't know against what are you going."

"Well tell us. We can get ready for everything and face it..."

"Are you afraid of the death?" Iris asked "Do you know that she arrives when you don't expect her? You can't face her, you can't be ready." she gazed the tan mouse who felt unease.

Angela took a deep breath "Then what does the death want from these students?"

"From them nothing." Iris answered simply "She's angry, restless, alone and frustrated."

"Then what is she searching for?" Charley asked "Years had been passed since the first accident an..."

"The first accident is only the episode that had started this sadistic plan." Iris interrupter "Listen to me, don't go there, stay away from that place. Now more than ever, now that she got _her_ too." her mask of indifference began to change, her red eye was watery and the breath was fast. Something had upset her.

"Why are you trying to take us away from the college?" Charley asked suddenly, the arms folded.

The albino girl sighed "Because we are the only survivors from the last carnage." she answered "The girls that transferred in other colleges died in strange circumstances some time later but I couldn't know more about it."

"Do you mean..." Angela paled "Debby, Marie and.. and the others?"

Iris nodded "I thought that everything was over, but this news upset me because I'd never expect a similar thing. It can change everything, everything that I believed to know until now. That's why you can't go here. She got my little sis too and..."

"But no one told about her. Are you sure?" Charley asked dazed.

The doll maker nodded again "I saw her. I saw she isn't her, she was pale and I saw something of strange. Just wait for some days and the TV will tell about her death too."

"Then the girl that is walking in the school isn't your sister? Is her a... walking dead?" Angela tried upset "I mean... a walking dead... oh God too much Resident Evil... I must stop playing those games!"

"Well walking dead is the right name that you could use for this kind of freak." Iris said.

"Then why aren't you sad?" the journalist asked "Isn't your sister?"

Iris touched the eye patch "Ye... but I'm used to lost familiars." she answered, but her face didn't hide what she was feeling "I'd like to stop this but I don't know how and first I need speak with the grandson of the guardian of the graveyard."

"And then we'll go to the college?" Vinnie asked.

"I'll go there alone." Iris answered "I don't want other deaths on my soul. Furthermore she wants me and anyone else. Only me." she seemed to have changed idea "I'll give her what she wants." then she was going to go away but stopped at the entrance "You're warned: don't- go- there." she wouldn't speak with the guardian's grandson. She would go directly to the old building, that night. She would stop this.

Angela was worried and glanced at Charley "Is she going to...?"

"I don't know... she told about the grandson of the guardian of the graveyard..." Charley answered shrugging.

"I think she isn't going to him." Modo muttered, he had a bad feeling "She isn't."

"Then what do you think she wants do?" Charley asked.

"Go to the college?" Vinnie exclaimed ironic.

Angela and Charley looked at him badly but Modo nodded "Yes... I don't know what she has in her mind, but I think is better go to this guy and then reach her to the College."

Throttle was thoughtful "So then go to this boy..."

"And ask him about this situation... right?" Charley said obtaining the consensus by the grey mouse.

* * *

When the guys went to the graveyard, the guardian told them that his grandson was in his shop on the shore of the lake, then they went here and met the young guy when he was tying the boats at the dock. His shop was a boat rental shop "What can I do for you?" he asked brightly. He had brown eyes and black hair.

"Do you know an albino girl that had a doll shop?" Angela asked.

The guy seemed thoughtful and nodded "Yes, Iris." he looked at her worried "What has she done?" he asked.

The two girls seemed worried too "Well... she said that she would give what... she wants... I don't understand what it means... but we think Iris wants go to the college... alone."

"Oh... I'm Todd." the guy said.

The others introduced themselves and then Todd spoke again "Then she wants go there alone? Is she crazy? We must stop her..."

Throttle sighed "How? We can't immobilize her at the chair..."

Todd chuckled for that phrase "And I know that we won't find her at the shop or at home. She won't let us find her..."

"Really, Todd, who wants her? Why?" Angela asked calmly "She told about the death... but the death isn't something of real..."

"You're right, but Iris calls in this way something that lives inside the old building of the college." Todd explained "She told me about a lot of things because I can see the ghosts too. You know,when you meet someone like you, you feel a strange empathy, what I felt too."

"You can..." Throttle murmured "How? Do you have too a glass eye?"

The dark haired guy smiled "Oh nope. My mother was clairvoyant, she had a kind of sixth sense that let her see what the others couldn't. And then I received it too." he became serious "We must really stop her. She wants kill her and take away the yellow eye."

Charley raised the eyebrows "The eye? Why?"

"It's a strange story. Iris told me about it some months ago, she was worried about her sister and what happened after she had left the college. That carnage happened because of her departure." Todd explained.

"So it was the truth when peoples said that she brings bad luck." Vinnie was perplexed, he had never believed in similar things.

"The luck or bad luck doesn't exist. This is only a human concept. We are used to fix everything. The % of the probability is always 50 and 50, no matters what are you talking about." the guy said "According to what Iris said to me, the presence in the school should be an angry Poltergeist, probably the ghost of the girl that died in the old building, that's why who is around it goes against the death."

"But why Iris?" Angela asked "And what about her eye?"

Todd was thoughtful "Well... me and Iris have made only some speculations and they concern about the reason that gave the beginning to that kind of curse."

Before to speak with them, Todd closed the shop and received the guys in the building to stay in tranquility.

"So what we can do?" Throttle asked "We don't want other deaths..."

"In normal condition you can't do something. We are speaking about something that can't be seen by a normal eye and can't be touched." Todd answered "But do you know the difference between a simple ghost and a Poltergeist?" he asked.

The mice exchanged a dazed look and shook the head but Angela nodded "I know it."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter finished, yes, I leave you with this and I remember you that the story won't be so long :) So don't get angry if you receive the information soon and not later xD


	4. Investigation

Chap4- Investigation.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"In normal condition you can't do something. We are speaking about something that can't be seen by a normal eye and can't be touched." answered Todd "But do u know the difference between a simple ghost and a Poltergeist?" he asked.

The mice exchanged a dazed look and shook the head but Angela nodded "I know it."

Todd looked at her attentive "Well.. tell me then." he said.

Angela thought and couched to clear the voice "A ghost is a simple presence of a dead person that has a business to settle and generally this isn't dangerous. A Poltergeist is a psychic manifestation like flying objects or human voices and... unh... the researchers are insecure on what it really could be. It says that it could manifest in presence of a teenager with problems, like mind conflicts." she explained.

Todd nodded the head "Right but... and what if this Poltergeist is the manifestation of a disturbed presence? What did Iris say about it?" he asked.

Throttle remembered it "She said that it's angry, frustrated... or better... _her_."

"Yeah. She's the ghost of the dead girl. No one had found her corpse. But seeing the strange events that my granddad told me I think that the focal point is the old building. I suppose that her corpse is still there.. somewhere." Todd said "But she wont let us search for it."

"Why?" Charley asked "I mean... if she wants it... why?" again that question.

The black haired boy sighed shaking the head "Only Iris knows it... or I think she does..." he seemed perplexed.

"Then do you think that this Poltergeist is the... manifestation of the ghost? Then not of a girl?" Angela asked astonished.

Todd nodded "But is possible that it is the manifestation of the negative energy stored in the building during the past years. So it wouldn't be enough pulling away the ghost because the energy is too much."

"From where does this energy come?" Charley asked.

Angela had an idea about it "The big quantity of deaths... the fear..." she murmured raising slowly the look and Todd gave his the consensus "And probably the same way to act of the ghost."

"Then a ghost can give the birth to a Poltergeist?" Charley exclaimed with the eyes wide.

"A poltergeist is a manifestation, then yes, a ghost can do it. But I think that the main cause is the fear of the girls." Todd answered "The girls have more psychic power than a boy, above all during their... hem... month..." he seemed embarrassed "That period makes them like a bomb and we are speaking about a college for Women."

Angela had a titter "Bombs... bombs everywhere..." she murmured "That's why the Poltergeist has so much power."

Throttle was perplexed "And... if we make the girl leave that place?"

Todd shook the head "I have no idea, we can try. I'll speak with the headmaster, just for Sunday. I'll ask him to make me this little favor."

Angela sighed "This Sunday there will be a storm." she said "It isn't a good idea.. I mean... dark, storm... thunders and a haunted school..."

* * *

In the following days, Iris seemed disappeared in the space. The guys went often at Todd's shop to organize and the black haired guy told them that headmaster agreed with him, then that Sunday the school would be empty for all the day and the night.

"I'm not sure, I don't like this idea..." Charley murmured "And if we find something of bad?" she feared to find another corpse also if there wasn't a news about another death, then why did Iris tell them about the death of her sister? Was really she dead? The brown haired girl looked the big gate of the Chi College and swallowed. Some students were still there and watched them curious. The sky was covered by heavy clouds.

"Ok let's take a look around, start from the seven mysteries like the voice that sings in the library or the toilet paper that unwinds by itself." Todd said walking over the gate.

Vinnie chuckled "A toilet paper that... buahahahaha! It could be hilarious!"

"And what about the shadow in the mirror?" Charley asked "I saw it some times." she remembered when she brushed her hair and a shadow was usual to appear in her little mirror.

"Well that's the 5th mystery if you remember good." Angela answered "Anhhh.. I feel like a ghost buster!" she seemed have recovered all her enthusiasm "My first real research!" she raised the arms in the air.

"Easy! Easy!" Throttle exclaimed with a little smile "We're going to spend all the night here."

Angela caught the tan mouse and walked at his side "Well, I took with me everything! A camera, food... oh and some torches! Better having more."

"Good good." Charley simply answered "Give me two of them." she said chuckling nervously. She had never expected to come back in that place. But finally she was here and the building seemed so menacing little by little the sky became darker and some thunders started to cross the air.

The group went before to the old building, they only watched it from outside. Vincent shivered a little. The building was still partially surrounded by the supports used by the workers, the stucco was full of cracks and faded. Some windows were broken or just without the glasses "Err... don't you want go there... right?" the white mouse said.

Modo rubbed his chin with the metal finger "I don't know but there's something inside." he couldn't feel it through the monitor of the TV, but now that he was here he could.

Throttle too was of the same idea, something upset him. It was a strange energy, a bad one. More he watched the building and the dark windows, and more his ears could hear a sound, it seemed a low frequency one "I hear something..." he whispered.

"You're half animal, it's possible that you can detect what humans can't." Todd said "What do you hear?"

"It's an hiss.. or something of similar." Vinnie answered listening attentive "And it's so annoying!" he covered his ears with the hands. But it didn't stop the noise "Better go away from here..." and his Bros agreed with him.

So the group moved to the other building, the new school. Nothing of strange was inside it, the mice were quiet. They watched everywhere, the classrooms, the room of the professors, the bathrooms. They left the library and the gym for last.

The library was big and full of bookshelves, tables. A strange thing that they heard was the noise of turned pages but no one was here.

"Ok.. this is strange..." Vinnie said watching around attentive, the hears pricked up and the tail shifted nervously, his breath was slow but the heart beat so fast, his nerves were tense. Every noise like the wind against the windows made him start.

"Hey guys... come here." Charley called looking an opened book on a table, a page turned by itself, the girl swallowed and Angela opened the eyes astonished.

"This is strange too..." commented Vinnie again and a low sweet laugh echoed in the big room.

"It was you?" asked Charley to Angela who shook the head "Then.. who?"

Another laugh, it was sweet, feminine and warm. Nothing of scaring it was in it. Todd bit his lower lip "This isn't a bad ghost..." he commented, what was happening here? He couldn't see who was turning the pages of the book, nope it wasn't a book. The black haired boy walked fast close to the book "This is a... Gradebook... oh... a copy of the Gradebook of the past " the pages stopped to turn and showed the list of all the dead girls in the past years.

"I'm wrong or it's chill here?" Vinnie exclaimed wrapping the arms around his body.

"Well.. someone is close to you, that's why." Todd answered "But I can't see who." he squeezed the eyes, was someone trying to contact them?

Vinnie jerked and moved away from his place but the chill followed him "What the heck..." he felt unease and … observed. His Bros were stunned, what could they do? Throttle tried to touch his white bro but his hand felt a cold air around him.

"Is... she following him or what?" Angela asked watching the white mouse walking around to try to get free by the cold.

"Yes.. but why?" Todd wondered "Oh God.. please... whoever you are, leave him. You're making him frozen!" he exclaimed.

Vinnie stopped to flail, the cold was gone. He touched his fur, it was still cold but the air around was warmer. Vincent sighed relieved "Oh Man! It was weird!"

Charley remembered a similar feeling "It happened to me for a full night." she said "But I'd never discovered what it was."

Angela clanged at Todd who was thoughtful "Well... I have a theory. Or this ghost is simply a joker... err a bad one... or we have two ghosts."

Angela widened the eyes "Two ghosts?" she exclaimed.

Todd nodded "But there's something that doesn't let me see it. Maybe for this reason he's trying to contact us... let's take a look on the list that he showed us..." he slid the eyes on the list, a sequence of names was on it, all the girls dead during the same day and the same year.

"Look there. This name!" Angela exclaimed pointing it with the finger "This is the first victim. The date of the death is different."

"She died during the first week of the school year." Todd said "Do you know her?"

Angela nodded and Charley too "She was my best friend." the mechanic said "I found her in the bathroom. It happened when I heard the voice." suddenly a book fell on the floor and Vincent squeaked a little.

Throttle chuckled "You seem too nervous Vincent. Don't you?" in the truth he was nervous too.

Todd thought and asked "Guys, do you feel something of bad here?"

"Nope, for now." Modo answered insecure "But something is here..." he shrugged.

Todd sighed "Then, let's go to the gym." he said and the others followed him. As soon they were outside, a thunder lighted and growled "This is bad." the black haired boy commented.

The door of the gym was opened and a noise of a ball that bounced echoed outside. The guys went in the building and saw a girl with the uniform of the college. She had long black hair and was playing basketball.

"She's good." Vinnie commented with a smile when the girl made a perfect canister and started again to bounce the ball.

Todd came close to her and greeted, the girl turned to him showing her white skin and empty look "What are you doing here?" the guy asked "All the girls have left to let us take a look around."

The girl smiled "I have the right to stay here. Why should I leave?" she asked with cold voice, then she tendered the ball "Do you wanna play with me? I'm bored." she was the girl that was interviewed, but she was a bit different since that day.

"Err..." Todd was astonished "I don't know how to play..." he said unease, the girl gazed at him and nodded, then she turned to play alone making other canisters. "Well..." Todd began giving her his hand "I'm Todd."

The girl turned to him leaving the ball rolling on the floor, she squeezed his hand with a gloomy smile "I'm Lavanda." she answered.

The black haired guy shivered at that contact, her skin was so pale and... cold. Her voice wasn't new, he heard it somewhere and not at the TV. The girl left his hand and walked away without saying a word.

"Is she going outside with that storm?" Charley exclaimed "We must..." she was held by Todd who shook the head.

"She isn't who we think she is." he said showing his hand to Charlene "Her hand was... cold."

Vinnie raised an eyebrow "And then?" he asked putting the hands on the hips.

Angela shivered "This means that she isn't alive... and..." something came back in her mind "Iris's sister... could be..." her eyes widened and the girl watched the door.

"Better for us staying here and think on what do." Todd said "If she's really who we are searching for, then, is better act carefully. She killed a lot of peoples."

"I imagined a bit different a walking dead..." Vinnie commented disappointed "I mean... like a zombie..."

Modo sighed and hit him on the back of the head "Don't be silly!" then he folded the arms on the chest "So?" he felt again the negative energy in tat gym, the same of the old building.

* * *

While the guys were deciding on what to, another girl was rounding in the garden of the college. Her white hairs were moved by the wind and wet by the rain but she didn't care. She had waited that the guys were in another place so she could came out and search around.

Iris walked across the big garden watching the trees, the marble fountain and the old building. She stopped in front it and waited. A noise of steps made her turning to them and she saw what she expected, her red eye was covered by a veil of resignation "So... do you really point my family?" she asked.

The black haired girl, Lavanda, stood in front her and smiled sadistically and her eyes were widened gazing the white haired girl "Oh nope... only you. I searched for you for so long... why? Why I couldn't find you? Why were you gone?" she asked with rage. The rain started to fall more heavily. Her hand tightened around a screwdriver trembling "Why..."

Iris looked at her "I want bring you back to the death to which you belong." she answered simply. She put off the eye patch and gazed at the girl with black hair "I promised... because you took away from me the last two peoples that I had. So it doesn't matter what will happen to me by now, Evangeline."

The black haired girl seemed shocked "How do you... how..." her voice trembled and her hand strengthened the grip around the screwdriver "You..." she yelled something that the growl of the thunder covered and the girl jumped forwards, the screwdriver would be her weapon.

Iris seemed ready and moved to avoid the attack "Don't you understand? It's over!" she exclaimed "Leave my sister, give me her back!" she blocked Evangeline's hands holding her wrists.

"I wont... I wont..." the black haired girl muttered gazing at the yellow glass eye fixed on her face, she growled "Stop watching _me_." she exclaimed showing her big strength and pulled away the albino girl. Iris stood astonished and the girl jumped pulling her on the ground and straddled on her. Evangeline took Iris's arms on her head blocking them with an hand and laughed madly "What's wrong? Can't you move?" she asked sneering "You're mine now..."

Iris looked at the girl, she could see it, the color of the death around her, the color of the desperation and the solitude, a tear ran on her face hid by the rain, she could understand now. The thunders stopped but the rain became heavier. The albino girl tried moved the face in the side avoiding the screwdriver that tried to sink her face. Her heart lost a beat and her breath became faster. Iris tried to move the legs and had an idea but she couldn't avoid the following attack.


	5. Lost

_She's lost in the darkness  
Fading away  
I'm still around here  
Screaming her name  
She's haunting my dreamworld  
Trying to survive  
My heart is frozen  
I'm losing my mind_

_Help me, I'm buried alive_  
_Buried alive_

_**Lost-**_ Within Temptation

Chap 5- Lost

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_There was a big earthquake, the building trembled and all the peoples ran out from the college. They were all safe and the girls answered at the calls of the professors. Only one was absent and this one wouldn't come back._

_Everything was black and cold. A pang ran across her spinal column as she tried to get up, but she couldn't move anymore and her body was insensible. She couldn't feel her hands, her feet and her legs. She only could move the eyes and the head. She was on her belly, the music books scattered around the floor, her violin case was a bit away from her. Her thought went immediately to the violin inside the case that didn't seem damaged. But how the heck she get there? It wasn't the library but the bookcase was resting on her body with a lot of pieces of the overlying floor. Maybe the earthquake made the bookcase fall with all its weight and so it destroyed the floor provoking a big hole in which the girl fell followed by the bookcase itself._

_She shifted her gaze around and under her cheek she felt something of warm and viscous, blood. Her blood. She was stuck under the bookcase and her body damaged until it couldn't move. She cried realizing that she couldn't yell and ask for help. No one would come to help her. To save her form the impending death. No, she didn't want die, she didn't want leave that world. She didn't want. She wanted continue to play her violin, to listen to her favorite composer, to realize her dream._

_Suddenly her sight blurred and she fainted._

_Lost. Lost into the darkness and the absolute silence. But finally she could see again but she wasn't under the bookcase anymore. Se was into the sewers under the college. She felt strangely free, without physical pains or other sensations. She looked around and saw herself with the eyes wide. Still. A pool of blood started to dry around her corpse. The girl tried to move but she could only float into the air without the need to walk. It didn't take a long that she learned how to move with her new transparent body._

_For days she waited into those sewers hoping that someone would find her corpse and bury it, as it deserved. But no one arrived. Why? She knew that her parents asked and searched for her, but why no one thought to come into the sewers? Or at least into the library? The days became week and the range started to mount strongly. The library was closed because of the big hole inside and so no one went in it but the lessons started again._

_...as anything had happened... as the wasn't dead..._

_The girl flew over the floor and made a round of the college. The schoolgirls smiled and played as usual. Her friends too. No one searched for her, wasn't it possible? She felt hurt and lost. Hurt because no one was crying for her, lost because now she didn't know what do. Would she stay in that conditions forever? How she could go over? Why she didn't was in another place?_

_She tried to give signs of her presence but the peoples were scared. It happened every time and it filled her soul of hate and anger._

_Other weeks passed and the ghost started to get angrier. More and more. Until one day she didn't posses the body of one of the girls and pushed her to kill another classmate. The ghost found the way to vent her range and frustration. No one saved her, no one searched for her. She suffered and cried hoping, but her hope fade away and now it was her turn to make the other suffer like she did..._

_...but..._

_… finally arrived someone that could see her. She had eyes of different color and white hair. Finally she could speak with someone and ask for help. But the girl avoided her and it made her suffer. The ghost was sure, she was avoiding her. She didn't want speak with her._

_And then she killed again. That girl into the bathroom and this time the white haired girl pointed at her near the door._

_But Iris started to ignore her again, and again... Why? They were similar, no one spoke with them, no one wanted to stay with them. So.. why Iris was avoiding her?_

_She must pay. Yes, she must pay too._

_Everything was silent without the music she loved to play._

* * *

"So... what we do now?" Vinnie snorted and suddenly a feminine scream broke the sound of the rain "WHAT THE..."

Angela and Charley looked at each other but Todd was already gone. They ran after him and reached the source of the scream.

"IRIS!" Todd called, his heart at the throat. He saw the same girl of the gym standing above the body of the albino girl, the screwdriver was dirty of blood. The girl gazed at Todd and moved her lips in a silent word "She must pay."

Iris stood on her back, the hands on her face half covered by the blood.

Before Evangeline could hit the albino girl once again someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her from the ground "You won't hurt anyone, got it?" it was Modo.

Evangeline tried to get free but that mouse was very strong. So she chose her best weapon. She started to scream. But it wasn't a normal scream. It was acute and without interruption and the sensible ears of the mice heard it three times more than a normal human. Soon Modo left the girl and covered his ears with the hands while the ghost tried to attack Iris again. But something else happened. A strong light interposed between the ghost and the doll maker. It was enough and Evangeline left the corpse of the black haired girl that fell on the ground.

"What... what happened?" Vinnie tried to focus the place around, the light had been very intense.

"Go away! I try to stop her! Hurry!" it was a feminine voice, a young one. The light become an orb of light. Slowly it grew of intensity and then it changed his form. His edges became cleared and slowly the orb became a girl, Lavanda. She was the same of the corpse, maybe Iris's younger sister. She looked at them with sad eyes "Please, get out from here. Evangeline can't leave this place so if you overstep the gate she won't take you."

"Lavanda..." Iris's low voice called, she was in Modo's arms and her hand searched for her sister "Lavanda..."

The ghost turned to her and took her hand despite if she couldn't really touch it, but for Iris it was enough. She could feel the cold and it relieved her. The albino girl smiled weakly, half of her face was covered by a veil of blood, the left eye was closed. Lavanda smiled her back "I wanted see you once again before to go over." she said but her smile faded.

"Why you accepted to come here? You knew that she should try to kill you." Iris murmured with the tears at the eyes.

Lavanda seemed sorry "I have still another business to do before to go. I'll wait for you when you're ready, we can help her. And now... leave." she gazed furtively at the path with the trees , Evangeline was screaming again "Please, leave."

Todd looked at Lavanda's corpse "And what about your body?"

"Leave it here. Evangeline will need it. Don't worry, everything will solve... but please.. LEAVE NOW!" she pointed with the index finger at the gate and it opened by itself "GO!"

Evangeline's voice became stronger and closer, she wasn't visible now and she was dangerous more than ever. The guys ran away escorted by Lavanda and then they went to the hospital. So Iris was under the cares of the doctors and the group was into the waiting room.

"I can't believe! We just saw a ghost?" Vinnie exclaimed walking round into the room "It was a ghost, right?" he looked at Todd and Angela

The black haired boy nodded "It seems that she wanted show herself to us. But she isn't a simple ghost... maybe..."

"A pure soul?" Angela tried insecure "I heard that we can see a pure soul."

Todd agreed "She was pure light but she spoke about a business to do so... maybe she's a kind of ghost that we don't know."

The doctor came out from the room in which Iris had been brought. The guys stood up and looked at him with apprehension "How's she?" Modo asked.

The doctor sighed but he wasn't worried "She can be better but at least she's out from danger. What happened to her?" he glanced at everyone.

Angela intervened "It was just an aggression. Maybe they wanted some moneys." she said with decision.

The man with the white coat stared at her for a while and then nodded "Got it. By the way she asked for Todd."

"Oh.. she's awake?" Charley exclaimed astonished receiving a nod by the doctor that went away recommending "Stay only a few minutes, she needs rest."

Todd sighed relieved, gave a look to the others and went into the room and closed the door at his shoulders. Iris was lying on the bed the head rested on the pillow and half of her face covered by a bandage, paler than usual. She was looking at the ceiling with absent gaze and barely moved her head to Todd when he was inside.

The guy came to her and gently held her hand in the his when she raised it, at the same time he sat on a chair "Do you want really go on with this?" eh asked.

Iris nodded slowly "My sister will help me. What worries me is what I'll do when everything will be over."

Todd smiled "How can you think about this?" he exclaimed amused "I bet you'll continue to manage the doll shop, right?"

The albino girl sighed deeply "Maybe... but I think that by now I'll be really alone. "

"Why do you think that?" Todd frowned.

"Because I knew that my sisters have been always with me. I couldn't see them but I knew they were here." she weakly shook her head, the pain at the wound wasn't gone yet "I must solve this situation..." she started to sob "It's all my fault... it was my fault... I didn't want help _her_. I was afraid and tired..."

Todd glanced at her speechless and rested the other hand on her hair "It wasn't your fault... what happened... she could act in a different way..."

Iris continued to cry silently, her right hand on her mouth and the tears that ran slowly across her cheek "I'm so sorry..."

The black haired guy bit the lower lip and gave a look to the window, the weather was still cloudy " We saw Lavanda, but what about your other sister?"

Iris stopped to cry also if the sobs didn't went away "Corinne... I don't know about her. I always felt that she was at the graveyard and nothing more." she whispered.

"Do you think that something holds her there?" Todd asked. There was something of strange. Lavanda showed herself only after that Iris was attacked by Evangeline but before she gave them some signals when they were at the Library, he was sure, Lavanda had followed Vincent and moved the books. But why she didn't show at them?

The albino girl closed the eye "I think so. Everytime I went to the graveyard I always spoke with her. I wanted some answers, I could feel her presence but not hear or see her so I brought her the doll that she want... oh..." she suddenly sat "The doll... she loved the doll I was making!"

The guy raised the eyebrows "The do.. oh.. that doll!" he exclaimed remembering "Do you think she stood here just for see the doll finished?"

Iris nodded "There isn't another explanation. And Lavanda is still here for help me and free the College from that ghost. She won't pass over if we don't solve this problem. And like she said, we must help her. Help Evangeline, who she has forgotten to be."

"Why you said you were afraid and.. tired? Afraid by her?"

The doll maker shook the head "I was afraid to be called again _the freak_ or _the ghost girl_ and similar names. If I started to speak with Evangeline, the other girls could see it and I didn't want give them a reason to put me away. But Evangeline acted in a way they thought I was a misfortune holder." she sighed.

"And tired for...?"

"Tired to be mocked by everyone and forced to see and hear who I didn't want. You know, it isn't nice being able to hear voices that ask for help or just for a chat. More times my mind risked to go crazy. Who wasn't able to see and hear the ghosts continued to tell me and at the same time the ghost made the same. It was stressing trying to hear everyone at the same time." Iris explained "So I decided to ignore the ghosts and try to live like a normal girl, but it was so hard." she gave a look to Todd "Sometimes they even begged for help. How I could ignore them?" another tears dropped from her red eye "They only wanted pass over and rest in peace."

The black haired boy dried the tear with his thumb, he felt a big empathy. He knew what she was feeling but she could remedy to this "Your don't have the yellow eye anymore now. Maybe you won't see ghosts in the future."

Iris nodded sniffing "Thanks." she let the silence fall into the room for some seconds and then she spoke again "You must tell the headmaster that is better close the College for this week. Evangeline is angry as never before."

Todd nodded and stood up "I leave you then. Is better take a rest. You need the full health." he smiled reassuring "See you later."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Anhhhhh Chapter finished! I'm happy! And the mystery will be revealed slowly!


End file.
